This application requests a five-year renewal of the training program in population studies at the California Center for Population Research (CCPR) at the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA). CCPR is a major center that provides integrated training in behavioral patterns that affect individual and population health and well being in the United States and other countries. CCPR Training Faculty includes researchers from sociology, economics, community health sciences, geography, public policy, psychology, and statistics. CCPR also draws regularly on faculty from medicine, epidemiology, and biostatistics as part of its training program. The CCPR program has a proven track record of recruiting outstanding trainees. The program combines formal course work with practical research experience. CCPR trains graduate students to conduct innovative health and behavioral research; to expand knowledge of the causes of social, economic, and physical health and well being; and to improve understanding of the effects of social processes on population change. [unreadable] [unreadable] We request support for eight predoctoral traineeships per year, 4 more than we were awarded in the last round. This request is based on the substantial increase in CCPR Training Faculty, the expansion of the core curricula, the major increase in extramural research funding which plays a key role in our training program, our proven ability to attract top notch trainees, and the need we demonstrate in the application for funding for many of these outstanding trainees whom we are not currently able to fund. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]